


Doctor Who: Seven days until it's over

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, London Eye - Freeform, Love, Nine-Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Since childhood, Rose Tyler lives with the fear of big wheels and fear of high altitude. Perhaps not to overcome those fears, but to learn to live with them, she sets out to travel with the London Eye every day for seven days.But this, for her special decision, could change her whole life.





	1. Chapter 1 - First Day -- Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader.
> 
> New story of mine, which I will complete seven chapters. Each chapter includes a day.
> 
> Wish as always much fun reading.
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Seven days until it's over

Chapter 1 - First Day -- Monday

London/England/Europe - 2006

Since childhood, Rose Tyler suffered from two fears. Fear of too high altitude and of giant wheels. They always seemed so insecure to her, as if they would fall apart at any moment, no matter how much the safety regulations were followed, nothing and nobody would bring them up there.

Now, however, at the age of 20, she set herself the goal of eliminating her two fears, and for that she would drive five days in a row once a day on the London Eye, the famous Ferris Wheel, which stood on the banks of the Thames. She hoped that the five days would be enough to overcome her fears.

Now that she was standing in front of it, looking up, she noticed her hands shaking. She was aware that her fears were irrational, that something could always happen to her, no matter when, no matter where.

She paid for a ride and boarded one of the gondolas, which fortunately was not occupied by any other person.

Well, at least not by anyone she could see.

It was nearly a year ago that it happened here when he suddenly had a heart attack while the gondolas were stationary so that one could see the surroundings and beyond.

Shortly after, he saw his lifeless body being taken out of the gondola. Luckily he did not do the ride alone, there was an elderly couple in the gondola, so he did not have to lie here for a long time until someone would find him.

Sad irony of fate. The couple had been two people over 60/70 years and he, just 41, died from a sudden cardiac death.

Now, a year later, he could watch from his place the young woman, who had been quite unwell on the bench and folded her hands in her lap. She was shaking, it was clearly visible, but when she was scared, why did she even make that trip?

Unfortunately, he himself could not ask her what exactly was wrong with her, since he was ...

„Do you like watching me?“, Her voice suddenly sounded and her eyes were directed in his direction. Of course she could not see him. He had not seen him since he died.

„I have no idea what you plan to do, but if you want to laugh at someone who is also afraid of heights and scared of Ferris wheels, do not let them stop you.“

She could see him. Could she do that?

„How do I look?“, He asked her, causing her to look at him in confusion.  
„If you really see me, then you should be able to describe me.“

She shook her head.  
„I feel your presence, but I do not see you. Are you a ghost?“  
„Buh“, he said, lifting his arms in a reflex and bored manner.

„Why are you here?“  
„I died here a year ago. Heart attack, since then I have to call this capsule my home. And no, I can not leave here if you wanted to ask this next.“

Rose stretched her hand in his direction and finally was shocked when she really could touch him.

„Would you please stop fussing over my face.“  
„Why can I touch you? Why do you emit body heat when you're dead?“

He sighed softly, then concentrated and finally took firm shape in front of her. Rose just could stare at him. The man sitting in front of her was about 40 years old, with short, dark brown hair and blue, truly radiant blue eyes. Well, she guessed she must have been radiant, but now she could only see the question of why he had to die.

„Shocked? Can I introduce myself. Well, maybe this was not mentioned on the news anyway. Every day somebody dies somewhere, and then a person does not do anything.“

Rose nodded, told him that it was on the news and even started a petition to leave the London Eye so it would not happen again.

„For sure. If we leave one of London's most famous landmarks, it will never happen again.“  
„You're pretty sarcastic for a death“, Rose said, and he just shrugged.

„We are down again. For the fact that you are actually scared, you have done very well, Rose Tyler.“

She looked at him one last time before she left the gondola and took a deep breath outside. Of course, the man she had spoken to was not real. Her imagination had created him for her so she could handle her fears better, otherwise she would have gotten a strong shiver in the gondola.

So she did not look back and could not see how he stood with sad eyes in the open door and looked after her. If you spent your 'life' in solitude since your death, because no one perceived the presence of another person, then it must have been very sad.

Until then suddenly Rose sat in front of him and she could not see him in the beginning, but could feel it. Not even children noticed his presence, and even those were, though unconsciously, more open to some events than adults would ever be.

Rose had long disappeared when the next visitors arrived. But this time, for the rest of the day, no one more entered the cabin he lived in.

Rose immediately went to an internet café and immediately searched for everything that had to do with the "Ferris Wheel case" last year. Most of the articles were sporadic, more than that happened it was not there.

But that was not what she was looking for. Rose wanted to know the name of the deceased and after looking for a while, she finally found him.

Christopher James Smith, a pediatrician by profession, died of a heart attack in the summer of 2005 while traveling on the London Eye.

Christopher James Smith. Somehow the name seemed familiar to her, as if she had heard him before and that was not in the news. But you really did not want to remember when and where it could have been.

Rose would not be able to sleep this night, because so many questions would be going through her mind the whole time.

Who was Christopher James Smith really?  
Why was he still at the place where he died after a year?

And the most important question: Where did he look so familiar


	2. Chapter 2 - The second day - - Tuesday

Chapter 2 - The second day - - Tuesday

He smiled as she settled back in front of him, her hands folded in her lap.

„Forgive me for not being here. It was more busy today than usual.“  
„Alright, Rose“, he waved and his eyes beamed, yes, they really did shine, unlike yesterday. This reminded her again to ask him how he knew her name.

„You told him to me.“  
„No I have not. I would not forget something like that.“

Now his smile faded and his eyes became serious.  
„Rose Marion Tyler, unfortunately I can not tell you where I know your name, not yet. You have to be patient.“

She nodded and the gondola began to move slowly. Rose's hands began to tremble again, but then he sat down beside her and took her in his.

„Rose, I'm with you. Nothing can happen to you here unless you would have a heart attack right now.“

She looked at him, her eyes shimmering with light tears and she leaned against him. He understood that it was not a good time to joke.

Although he died, he radiated body heat. She could even feel his heartbeat, though he should not have one anymore.  
But who knew what it really was like after dying and what really happened.

„What is it like to die?“, She asked him suddenly.  
„No idea. In any case, there is no white light. Actually, there is only darkness for a moment and then you will be somewhere. I just had the luck or misfortune, depending on how you see it, that I can drive here every day with the Ferris wheel. Well, in the long run it gets boring.“

Rose nodded. Even though she was learning to come to terms with her two fears, normally she would not want to visit the London Eye everyday.

They stopped with a slight jerk and Rose clung to his leather jacket. But this was something that did not bother him at all. On the contrary, somehow he liked it. He had been rather someone during his lifetime, which it would be preferable if he did not get too close.

And now he was sitting here while a young woman was clinging to him. Anyone who sees this image from the outside, but would only discover a young woman who drove alone a round with the Ferris wheel. He himself simply did not exist for the outside world anymore.

„Everything OK?“  
„Yes, I was just a little lost in thought. Look, Rose. We are slowly going down again.“

It was true that the big vehicle was slowly moving towards the ground and Rose let out a relieved breath. But the next moment she realized that they would be leaving soon. She could go home, but he was trapped here, unable to leave this place.

Besides, she could barely bring him in and explain to her mum that she had an invisible deceased friend with her. But did he still have to eat after his death?

„See you tomorrow, Rose“, he said just before he had to go back inside. Alone for several hours, because nobody else could see him.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Jackie noticed that her daughter behaved strangely since yesterday. Of course, she knew why Rose was away from home for several hours, good on the one hand for work, but also for overcoming or at least learning to live with her own fears.

But that alone could not be the reason that Rose behaved so calmly. Usually she always talked about her day a little, no matter how bad he was, but this time it was just silence.

„Little one, maybe there are some problems that you can not tell me about.“

She did not answer. Her thoughts were focused solely on the man whose existence was tied to one of London's most famous landmarks. Why could not he go? It was not as if he had anything very important to do.

„Mum, did you hear about the case last year when someone had a heart attack while traveling on the London Eye?“

Jackie nodded: „Doctor Smith was your pediatrician, one of the best in his trade, even though he's only two years older than me.“

Rose looked at her slightly wounded.

„Oh, he's not my taste, too serious if you ask me. What happened to him is really bad. But why did you ask me that?“

Rose suddenly got up and went to her room without another word. There she immediately threw herself on her bed and let her tears run wild.

Her pediatrician, he was her pediatrician. Well, she knew that he was a little older, but that he had examined her as a child had a certain irony.  
But why did they meet again? Why she? He had many children under treatment during his time as a doctor, so there was no reason why they were tied to each other.

Why did it happen that she had just entered the gondola where he had to end his existence?

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

The Doctor, as he was called in his lifetime, sat on the bench and looked outside. This time the gondola had stopped near the ground, which he much preferred, rather than standing in the middle.

Rose Marion Tyler. Of course he remembered her. She was his patient for many years, which he occasionally examined, but of course she did not have to go to the pediatrician when she got older.

The contact thus broke off, how could it not, it was not as if they had a personal relationship.

If he was alive, would he be so brave as to invite her on a date? He did not know it, but as he knew himself, he certainly would not have found the courage to speak to her at all.

He coped very well with children, but talking to adults was difficult.

But now that he had passed away, he did not have to worry about such things.

No, what was going through his head was the question of how to proceed, if Rose defeated her fears or learned to live with them and then, of course, she would not come here every day just for a ride on the Ferris wheel drive.

He slumped in the seat and hid his face in his hands. What irony he really only began to fall in love after he died.


	3. Chapter 3 - The third day - - Wednesday

Chapter 3 - The third day - - Wednesday

„You were my pediatrician, right?“

They were traveling with the Ferris wheel again, but this time Rose was not as scared as usual. On the contrary, it did not even seem to attract much attention this time, so she had no solid ground under her feet for several minutes.

„Yes, I did your first examination when you were five years old.“

Rose nodded and then looked out the window a little dreamily.  
„If you do not really pay attention to your fears, you realize how beautiful the view really is.“

His eyes were on the young woman in front of him. He already knew the view, had not seen anything else for a year.

„Rose? If I were alive, would you have gone out with me then?“, He asked her suddenly, so that she just looked at him and finally smiled.  
„I would have done it. Especially since I would take every opportunity to eat Fish'n Chips somewhere.“

Now it was he who looked at her confused, but then he laughed.  
„Oh, Rose Tyler, if I still lived, that would have been the next thing I would have done after this trip.“

She suddenly changed her sitting position and settled down next to him.  
„I wish you could leave this place, James. That you are not bound to it forever and even if no one else can see you, I will always do it.“

Without answering, he put his arms around her and hid his face in her hair. How much he had the same wish. How much he regretted not getting to know her (or having met her again).

But in the end he would be alone again. Because, as we remember, Rose did it all for a very specific reason. She had never expected to meet anyone here.

His hand was entangled with hers and as they approached the ground, they remained in that position. Even after they reached the bottom, Rose sat beside him until he reminded her that she had to get out.

„I've paid for two trips this time, do not worry about that.“  
„But you're scared to ride the Ferris wheel.“  
„And I'm here to overcome those fears, James. Besides, everything is a little better with you. Even if you're just a figurine of my imagination, you make me think less about why I'm really here.“

James sighed. It was really crazy. When she was a child, like so many other patients she had examined at their age, which naturally included physical contact, but that was exactly the case with female paediatricians. But somehow everything was different with her.

„James, what about you?“  
He looked down and then winced. His right leg had disappeared halfway. Although he could still easily feel it, but he had no control over the body part, so meant that his brain (which also worked after his death) could no longer send orders to this body part.

„It's okay, Rose. That's only temporary.“

It was a lie. He knew, of course, what was happening here and why it did it. There was someone here who would remember him, even if he was just a fantasy to that person, but she would not forget him.

„Thanks for making those trips with me again. It makes me get used to it faster.“

Rose gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then left the gondola. Alone again, he prepared to feel the next few hours quite lonely in the gondola again.

But when he turned around, he could suddenly recognize a person he knew on the seats.

„You're pretty foolish!“, The person in front of him said, „you refuse to take on your real job and give her unconscious assistance, but you do not show it to her.“

„It was Rose, who had consciously perceived me, I could not do anything about it.“  
„Oh, do not talk nonsense. Listen, you died here a year ago because you had to, that was your destiny, but you were also sent to Earth to help.“

„I never asked to be a Guardian Angel!!“, he shouted suddenly, „I never wished to die here. If I could, I would reverse that, but I can not.“

The man in front of him looked at him punishingly.  
„On Saturday night, when she will be back, yes, I know that she will be, you will say goodbye to her forever. You will take her memories of yourself and make sure she will never think of you again.“

James looked up and then slowly shook his head, he just could not do that. He could never hurt Rose so much.

He looked straight ahead, but this time he was very serious.

„I will not forget her memory of me. Because... because I love Rose. Yes, you heard right, I fell in love with her.“

The man in front of him just looked at him contemptuously. Then he snorted and was finally gone somewhere in the void.

James dropped to his seat, ignoring the pain he now felt. He was dead, he was not supposed to feel anything anymore, instead the last year had been full of questions for him.

Rose, Rose, Rose... Her name kept popping through his mind. The woman who might come here every day because they see him even if he could not really believe it. The woman he wanted to marry if he was still alive, but unfortunately that chance was gone.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„So, Rosie, what's up?“, Jackie asked when her daughter did not really pay attention to her food.

„Mum ... I'm fine, believe me.“  
„I can not do that. You've been behaving strangely for almost three days. You no longer tell about your work no matter how bad it was and you are not smiling anymore. Of course I'm worried.“

Rose lowered her eyes. How could she explain it to her mum? It was not that Jackie would call her mad, but she would... Rose had no idea what it would be.

Actually, she had no idea what could be.

She only realized that she fell in love with a man who first died a year ago and secondly who existed only in her imagination.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fourth Day - - Thursday

Chapter 4 - The Fourth Day - - Thursday

„Does it feel weird when you slowly dissolve?“

They were on the gondola again when Rose asked him. Although, where else should they be right now? He knew that he could not go anywhere else.

James glanced down at his lower half of his body, which was partially gone, then shrugged. He told her that he would not feel anything, but that was a lie. In truth, he was well aware of why it happened.

He was punished because he did not do his job of making her feel that she did not have to be afraid without showing herself. He broke up alone because he fell in love with a living person and this was forbidden to the deceased.

Rose noticed that he was trembling slightly and this time she put her arms around his middle so he could lean against her. Tears that he still had, he would never fully understand that, dripping on her hair, but if she noticed, then she ignored it.

„Doctor? I can not imagine how lonely you have to be here, but I can not imagine never having met you. Sometimes I think that I am here not only because of my fears, but also because of you.“

He did not answer, too busy just to be close to her. Also knowing that just this closeness will be over soon.

When the gondola arrived this time, she looked at him with a look in her eyes that told him everything, even if she was silent. But even if he wanted it himself, he could not do it. It would hurt both of them.

„You have to get out, Rose.“

The young woman just nodded and shortly afterwards he was alone again.

„You have been able to resist well.“  
„Only with difficulty. I do not know where you got your views, but you can not just ban me.“  
„She's alive, you're dead, how could it ever work if you two could really be together. Nobody would know about your relationship.“

James sighed: „That would not bother me. Even if nobody else knows, Rose and I will. But, as the rules say, no personal relationship with those who live. Just one question; If I were still alive, would I have met Rose or saw her again?“

The answer was just a dumb look before the man disappeared.

James sagged. If he had not died, then he really could have had a future with Rose. Sure, he had been her pediatrician, but he could not do anything about his current feelings... Oh, there was no point in thinking about it.

„Doctor? I've paid for another ride, I hope it's okay.“

He nodded slightly. A small smile plays around his lips as she sits down next to him again. Again, he put his arms around her.

„How are your fears going?“  
„I'd like to say that they're getting better, but somehow I think I'm just ousting them because I'm not alone here. It then somehow feels that one is safer through the conversations that one leads. Not that I would not like to talk to you, but I hope you understand how I mean that.“

James nodded. Of course he did, he had the feeling that everything was alright with him if he had someone to talk to. If there was not the problem that he slowly dissolved.

„What if you have disappeared and I notice that in truth I have not defeated my fears, but only became stronger. What if I...“

She started to shiver and tears ran down her cheeks. The Doctor realized that she had the first signs of a faint fit, but sadly he could not do much.

He had no choice but to give her comfort. He just hoped he could keep his arms and hands long enough to put her around her.

Rose was for him the greatest and most beautiful woman he had ever met. Sure, they had a kind of prehistory, but you could not ask him to be rude to her. Besides, she was the only person he could talk to. And now, as he slowly dissolved, he sensed that this time real loneliness was waiting for him.

Nothing he really wanted.

„Look, Rose, there's a shooting star. Make a wish.“

She had done it, though she did not believe it would come true. She had outgrown such childlike things.

„I wish you would not disappear, just grow smaller, then I could always have you with me no matter where I am.“

He narrowed his lips. That would be guaranteed something.

„With the chaos that you women always have in your handbags, I'm completely forgotten because I'm at the bottom... Lonely and living with the pain of despair. At some point, this handbag is thrown away and I'm in a.... Umpf. “  
Rose had interrupted his speech by closing his lips with hers.  
„You should not worry about such things, James.“

Easier said than done, however, he nodded briefly.  
„So you only kissed me to silence me?“  
„You could hardly call that a kiss.“  
„Well, I've been out of time for a little over a year, how do I know how to do that?“  
„So much has not changed again, apart from the fact that half of humanity once again goes on the latest summer hit, which in two weeks anyway nobody cares anymore.“

James nodded absently, in fact he had not really listened. What did he care what was going on in the outside world? After all, he had been tied to this place for some time.

„We came back downstairs“, it was a statement, not a statement.  
„Have a nice day...“

This time she really kissed him and answered it instantly, but this too was over too fast, but since others also wanted to go with the London Eye, they could not stand here forever.

So Rose went away and he let himself sit on the bench listlessly.  
He had long been aware of the fact that he had fallen in love with her, but until now he still had the opportunity to pretend that there was nothing, but after kissing him today, he was more than sure that she returned his feelings.

If only he had known that Rose was close to just staying with him in the gondola. If only he had known what was going through her mind, how would he react?


	5. Chapter 5 - The fifth day - - Friday

Chapter 5 - The fifth day - - Friday

Rain, which ran down the windows of each gondola, was not really comforting, Rose was not here this time. It was after nine o'clock in the evening and he had long since given up hope of being able to talk to her again today. Well, maybe it was better that way. Rose should not make her life dependent on having to be here every day, just so he is not so lonely.

„You miss your little girlfriend, do not you?“, Came a hateful voice in front of him, but James ignored it. What brought him to fight back now?

„It is better that way. The more contact decreases, the less you will be able to remember her.“  
„It's probably not there just because the rain is just too strong“, James suggested.

„Maybe you're right“, the other man grinned, projecting a picture into his head, where he could see exactly how Rose stood down, tears in his eyes, that the Ferris wheel was closed today due to the weather. She had set out to learn to live with her fears, but slowly she realized that it would never be like this.

She was still afraid of heights, she could only replace it because she was not alone during the rides. And she might never see him again. What happened when he suddenly disappeared completely. Will he eventually disappear from her memories, like a school trip you just wanted to forget?

Tick, Tack... Slowly, but always faster, the hands of every clock here in the UK moved toward midnight, unstoppable. One clock could stop, but time went on and did not care if it was faster or slower.

She did not change.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Jackie Tyler had noticed the disappearance of her daughter when she wanted to bring her a tea.

It was not that Rose had to be home in the evening, but usually she told her where she was and when she would be back, but this time Jackie found only one letter.

The letter was full of tears, so that half the words were smudged, but Jackie could decipher the words and they made them drop more tears on the sheet of paper.

How did it feel to make a decision that was right for you and wrong for everyone else? Sometimes it hurt many innocent people with it, people who were alien and yet suffered from this one decision.

Rose heard the sound of Big Ben as Clocktower/ Elizabethtower showed midnight time.

Something would change on Saturday. A decision that could be responsible for sorrow and joy at the same time.

And in the midst of the stars shining above them, even though they were invisible, there were two people who were so close that it would be possible to hear the thoughts of each other in those moments.

„Please let me go to her. At least only once“, James was never someone to beg, but this time he could not help it. Seeing how the woman he loved was almost ready to panic broke something in him.

„It's really disgusting, not only because you're dead, but because it would not work anyway, you'd still be alive. She would surely have... Hey, what's that?“

James had jumped up and grabbed the other man by the collar.  
„Do not you dare say something about Rose, which would hurt her. I will not let you insult her.“

The other man laughed.  
„Well, actually, I wanted to allow you to be with her for five minutes, but you've forfeited that chance now.“

The Doctor snorted. Of course he should have been able to do that, sure. Oh, ghosts, the sarcasm in his mind could probably be heard clearly.

He pushed the other man away and returned to his previous position.  
„What would it bring to exist somewhere else if I still can not be with the person I love?“

What he got in response was a silence, which told him everything. He did not have to know more.

Rose looked up at the Ferris wheel, somewhere there waited the man who would probably be disappointed with her because she was not there. She wanted nothing more than to be with him.

With a heavy footstep she made her way home, there was no more if she continued to stay here.

The rain was lessening in the meantime, but she did not care about that, she just did not pay attention. Her movements were quite automatic and when home arrived, she did not even greet Jackie but disappeared into her room.

Still in wet clothes, she threw herself on her bed and hid her face in the pillow. She had not stopped crying all the time and yet could not be told if her sheets were getting wet from her tears or rainwater.

It did not matter in the end.

Today would have been the last day, the day she'd either realized her fears were not that strong anymore and where she'd told him how grateful she was not to have been alone in the last few days.

Maybe he was not there anymore. She had seen him slowly dissolving, as he gradually disappeared before her eyes and she simply could not help it.

However, two hours before midnight, as the day slowly turned into Saturday, she had already made a decision.

Silence lingered in the room as she left, and the light breeze that blew through the tipped window moved a letter on the desk slightly back and forth.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ °

She would not be able to pass anymore, that much was certain. It was after 10 o'clock in the evening and even though the London Eye was lit at night, the rides were closed and would not be available until the next morning, if he was lucky, he was allowed to experience it.

Rose Tyler had settled down beside the Ferris wheel and put her head on her arms. She wanted to be here for the first ride.

So there were, very near and yet very far away, two people here, whose thoughts are directed solely to one particular person.


	6. Chapter 6 - The sixth day - - Saturday

Chapter 6 - The sixth day - - Saturday

„Doctor!“, Rose shouted as she finally came back to him after yesterday's rainy day. As soon as the door of the gondola was closed, she sat down on his lap.

„I'm so sorry I could not be here yesterday. I tried, but due to the rain the Ferris wheel was closed.“

He just looked at her and finally pulled her in for a kiss.  
„It was not your fault, Rose“, he said, „besides, I survived... well, if you can call it that in my case. Did not you just want to be here for five days?“

„It's five days, Doctor. Since I could not be with you yesterday.“

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. He truly felt like a living person and yet he died a year ago.

She wanted to say these words to him, words that existed in different contexts, sometimes they were friendly, sometimes they contained all the love one felt for the other person.

„I can stay with you this time. I've paid for many trips.“  
„Rose“, sighed James, „maybe I will not be there this lunchtime. My body is disappearing more and more and I have no idea how long...“

Once again, she closed his lips with hers and together they fell into a non-existent time that only belonged to them...

...He sat breathing heavily, not quite understanding what just happened. Not that he would regret it, on the contrary, it was the best sex he has ever had, but why was he even able to do that?

Rose laughed, her nose hidden in the crook of his neck.  
„If people knew what we just did here.“  
„Will not be worse than doing the trips with a dead man all the time. Imagine the reactions there.“  
„James... Can I hold you, you're gone completely.“  
„I love you, Rose Tyler“, he answered only. Then silence came.

Noon passed, the afternoon passed, and finally, when evening came, James could only see his head. Everything else was already gone.

„Rose, whatever goes through your mind, please do not do anything stupid after my disappearance. Do you understand... I do not want, because you...“

He would never get the chance to finish the sentence, as he completely disappeared at that moment. Rose Tyler began to shiver as she realized. Then she got up and opened the door with full force. At the moment the Ferris Wheel was once again quiet, but not for long.

Rose did not look down, she just dropped, getting closer and closer to the ground. She closed her eyes and held her breath ... When she suddenly stopped in the air. 

„Are you totally stupid?“  
She could see directly in James' blue eyes, which were staring wistfully at her.  
„Do you want to kill yourself? How can you come up with such a stupid idea?“

He had landed with her on the ground, where she hugged him crying.

„I want to be with you, James, I love you, and if it means dying for it, I'll just take it.“

He shook his head, but she pulled away from him and just ran away, until she reached a street and was caught on this by a truck, which threw the body of the young woman meter-wide.

People screamed for help, but when Rose was found by the truck driver a little later, she smiled. The fall had not done her any good, anyone could imagine, but seeing that she was still happy made many wonder what the real reason for her decision was.

„What you did was very stupid, Rose.“  
„I do not care what I wanted to be with you, and I've achieved that. I love you, Christopher James Smith, I love you more than I can say.“

With that she pulled him to him and while they were kissing, they seemed to dissolve. Nobody knew what would happen afterwards.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Jackie Tyler would never forget the words her daughter had written in the farewell letter, but she would also lose hope that Rose, after so many years, could finally meet her dad. Not just pictures, but personal.

Jackie had stowed the letter well in an envelope when the news came that a young woman about 20 years old had died in an accident. According to eyewitnesses, she is said to have smiled when her body was found.

But since there were no photos of it, at least no public ones, Jackie would never know how real Rose's last moments were.

Life goes on, even if it hurts, it has to. 

Maybe we'll never understand why Rose decided what she did, but we know she's happy. That she can be with the person who owns her heart and whose existence will forever be with a man whose life ended far too soon.

But that's not the end of the story, is it?

~ Dear Mum,

If you read this letter, then I will either not be there or I'm about to do it. I do not ask you to understand my decision, but I do not want you to stop me either.

I met James, the man who died a year ago from a heart attack on a ride on the London Eye. At first I thought that he was just a product of my imagination, but then he slowly began to disappear before my eyes and I realized that he really exists, that James is a real man whose existence was condemned to be with forever to drive the London Eye.

I just do not want to lose him, for that I love him too much. I realize you're worried about me after the episode with Jimmy, but you do not have to. James is not like him, he did not laugh at my fears and James would never hurt me, I know that.

Maybe if I had not been, you would have decided the same way, but that's something I'll never know and ask you. All I know is that Dad left us too soon, and sometimes, when I think of it, that I really got to know him, I hurt.

It's the same with James, only that he died when I saw him again. I had no recollections that he used to be my pediatrician, but that does not change my feelings for him. It's not like I thought it was with Jimmy, it's different, deeper and this time I'm sure my feelings are real. That I love James so much that I can not be without him anymore.

Mum, I love you, please do not blame yourself for being responsible for my decision, I was alone.

If I see Dad and I'm sure I will, I'll tell him to keep waiting for you.

All the best

Your Rose. ~


	7. Chapter 7 - The seventh day - - Sunday

Chapter 7 - The seventh day - - Sunday

They were standing in front of the London Eye. Yes, before, not right there. After Rose had decided to stay with James forever, they should have left this world and switched to another, but instead they were still here.

It was strange for Rose that she had never prayed to the famous landmark of London for all these years, because of her fears, and yet spent more time in a week than she would have dared.

She looked into the blue eyes of her friend, who also had their radiance back. She wondered if they had shone like that during his lifetime.

„Will it be weird not to be tied to it anymore?“  
„Rose, if I had been tied to the Ferris wheel, it would have looked very strange.“  
„You know how I mean that“, she rolled her eyes slightly.  
„Well, after all, it was my home for a year, but I will not miss it.“

„Pity, I thought it could be our summer residence. After all, the air above is a bit cooler.“

James laughed, as he had not done for a long time. And somehow it felt very liberating. However, in all the months after he had died, he had not had many reasons to laugh properly.

No one paid any attention to the young couple who stood there, their eyes fixed on the London Eye, which had a very special meaning for them.

„I'm actually wondering why I just picked the gondola you could not leave. What would have happened if I had taken those before or after.“

„Better not think about it, Rose. It would only cause a headache, apart from that I can not imagine you wanting over this big-eared man, though out there...“

Once again, she interrupted him by kissing him.  
„If I say that your big ears did not notice me until you mentioned them more, would you believe me?“

He was unable to answer her question.

Footsteps and a slight clearing of the throat could be heard behind them, so that both turned around. The stranger in front of them had blond hair and somehow Rose had the feeling she had seen him before. Her thoughts circled for a few seconds until she suddenly realized.

„That can not be“, she whispered, „you died so many years ago, how can it be that you look older than on all the pictures, Dad?“

James glanced at Rose. The stranger before them was her father. If they did not look alike, he could easily doubt it. Apart from that, Pete looked at his daughter as only a father could.

No, he had no reason to doubt it.

Pete Tyler smiled at his daughter before explaining everything to her and James. He handed them an old pocket watch, which is very important.  
„With it you can decide if you choose life or stay in that state.“

Rose turned the clock in her hand several times before returning it to her father.  
„I think you should take this opportunity sooner. I'll have James by my side forever, but Mum has not had anyone since your death, and now that I can not be with her anymore, I think she's even lonelier. So, please choose the opportunity to be human again, Dad.“

Pete hugged his daughter, asked James to pay attention to Rose as long as the time was given to them, and then ran with the pocket watch in his hands.

James put his arms around her from behind so she could lean against him.  
„Not many would have waived the opportunity to return to life again. Why did you do it, Rose?“  
„As I said, I can be with you forever, Mum did not get that chance. She deserves not to be alone in the last few years.“

He smiled, then took her hand and pulled her away. No matter where their journey took them, they would never really go.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

He stood in front of the building where his wife and daughter lived all those years after his death. Was it really a good idea to suddenly come alive now, when Jackie first had to suffer a loss?

Pete decided against it for the time being. It was better to do it slowly, but how should he do it? Just put a message in the mailbox that he was back...

„Pete?“, He suddenly heard his wife's voice, „you can not really be it.“  
„Would it be so bad if I were Pete Tyler from another world?“  
Jackie just looked at him.  
„Rose's middle name is Marion, right? But only both of us and of course Rose know about it. She is also very afraid of big wheels and also afraid of heights.“

He told his wife, even though she was not really any more, a little more about what only he could know, so that soon she could not ignore her husband was back. When she asked him how it was possible, he explained everything to her.

„So Rose really forgot the possibility of being able to live again?“  
„Yes, it shows us very much about others. May I hug my wife now or do I need a permit for that?“

Jackie shook her head and shortly thereafter she was the one who lay in the arms of her husband, who was returning to life.

„What do you mean, may I ask my wife to marry me a second time?“  
„Even three or four or five times... I just hope that this time we do not part with anything.“

With that he kissed his wife, as he had wished in all these years.

Soon a small boy would be born, named Anthony James Tyler, who would later hear all the stories from his older sister. From her courage to do something that others would condemn and yet admire. He would be eternally grateful that he was given his life alone because his father was allowed to return to life.

But it takes a while until then. It was still Sunday, after all.

Seven days, until it's over and yet a fresh start begins.  
Seven days that can decide everything.

The End.


End file.
